Sensational Spider-Man Vol 1 7
. Upon arrival, Ben quickly changes into his civilian identity and rushes to Mary Jane's side. She tells Ben about how Peter has been having weird muscle spasms the past few days and then suddenly, he collapsed on the floor. The doctors are not sure what is wrong with her husband, but they have called in a specialist to examine him.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Reilly tries to assure her that Peter will pull through, pointing out all the countless dangers that he faced as Spider-Man. However, Mary Jane reminds him that Peter doesn't have his spider-powers to save him this time.At the time of this story, Peter had just retired as Spider-Man in and then lost his powers in . However, his powers will begin coming back in . She then takes Ben in to see Peter who is awake for the time being. As they talk, Ben wonders if Peter is suffering from the cellular degeneration that affects all clones eventually.Also at the time of this story, Peter Parker has been led to believe he is a clone and Ben Reilly is the original Spider-Man. That happened in . It is also part of a complex lie created by the Green Goblin as seen in . Soon an influx of visitors come in to give their well wishes to Peter. Watching from the sidelines a curtain, Ben watches as Peter is visited by Flash Thompson, Liz Osborn and her son Normie, followed by various staffers at the Daily Bugle.Ben can't believe that Peter Parker is friends with Flash Thompson, who bullied Parker in high school. This is based on the premise that Ben Reilly is the original Peter Parker instead of a clone. This is a continuity error based on the fact that Ben shares all of Peter's memories leading up to . While Flash Thompson was Peter's high school bully (first depicted in ) he and Peter pretty much ended their animosity toward each other by . Ben can't help but see how many people care about Peter and Mary Jane and thinks how much the couple deserves so much love. When Peter falls asleep, the pair go back outside. That's where Ben overhears reporter Ken Ellis telling Angela Yin about a man threatening to jump off the top of the Rand Building. As Ben rushes off to stop this jumper as Spider-Man, Joe Robertson approaches Mary Jane. He tells her the Daily Bugle will do anything to help. However, Robertson is surprised that J. Jonah Jameson hasn't come by to visit Peter yet.The reason why Jameson hasn't come by is that, at the time of this story, he had recently been kidnapped by the Scorpion as seen in . By this time, Ben has changed into Spider-Man and is swinging to the Rand Building. He spots the jumper hanging onto the communications tower on the roof for dear life. There he asks the man what he is doing. The jumper -- who is named George -- explains to the wall-crawler that he wants to end his life because he sees himself as a loser. As George explains his woes, a news helicopter that is trying to capture the tense situation is caught up in wind shear and crashes into another building. With a greater disaster before him, Spider-Man grabs George and swings him down into one of the offices below, telling the suicidal man that they can talk about his problems if he's still around later. The wall-crawler then gets to the crashed chopper and braces it with his webbing. He then begins leading the passengers off one-by-one. After he gets the first one down to the floor below, he orders George to cal 911. While back at the hospital, Mary Jane watches her husband sleep when he suddenly goes into convulsions, prompting Mary Jane to frantically call for help. As doctors rush into the room to stabilize Peter, Spider-Man continues to save the helicopter crash victims. When one of them stops breathing, George is the only one who knows how to perform CPR. Things get worse when the fire from the crashed chopper begins to compromise the structural integrity of the building. As the building begins to tilt, one of the crash victims tumbles out the window but is quickly saved by Spider-Man. He is not the only person saving these lives, as George successfully revives the injured pilot, and the doctors at the hospital manage to revive Peter Parker. While George is being congratulated for saving a life, Peter Parker remains in a coma, bringing Mary Jane to tears. After the authorities and emergency response crews arrive at the scene of the helicopter crash, George is cleared and allowed to leave. He is stopped by Spider-Man who wants to know if he still needs to talk. However, the entire experience made George realize that his life is worth something, as if he had committed suicide as he planned, the helicopter pilot would have died. He then thanks Spider-Man for teaching him that his life does have value. Meanwhile, at the Renault Diamond Exchange, officers arrive on the scene of a robbery. After examining the crime scene, the officer in charge suspects that it might be the work of the Shocker and asks his men to investigate and see if he is still in custody.At the time of this story, the Shocker had just recently been arrested following the events of . The true identity of the thief here is revealed . Back at the hospital, Mary Jane cries at her husband's bedside. She is interrupted by one of the doctors who tells her that the specialist they called in has arrived. Going out to meet the specialist, Mary Jane is surprised to discover that the specialist is Curt Connors. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** Kulion * Joe (pilot of newscopter) * George * * * Races and Species: * * Clones Locations: * ** *** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Newscopter * Ambulance * Truck * Patrol cars | Notes = Continuity Notes Continuity Errors Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}